Rescue Me
by Ruby Red-ink
Summary: She isn't always the damsel in distress. He isn't always the knight in shining armor. A series of short stories concerning the many times Klaus and Caroline have saved each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I recently discovered the wonder that is Vampire Diaries, and by extension, my love for Klaus. I adore his weird little relationship with Caroline and I sincerely hope that it's given more of a chance. This story takes place after Tyler breaks up with Caroline to take revenge on Klaus but disregards pretty much anything after that.**

The streets of New Orleans were just as hot and sticky and loud as she'd always assumed they'd be. What she didn't expect was the sheer level of life that thrived around her. It pulsated and writhed, matching the thrum of the poison in her veins moving ever closer to killing her.

Freaking Tyler and his freaking temper.

The bite itched like crazy, but she resisted the urge to scratch. Little victories. She could see his building up ahead. She flashed to his door, lacking the patience for dealing with any lackeys he might have lurking around. The light knock reverberated through her brain, making her wonder briefly if this was the best idea. Before she could reconsider, the door flew open, and there he stood. Klaus.

"Caroline." His eyes wide and alight. He was genuinely happy to see her. Her resolve faltered some. She could wait a bit to ask him. She didn't totally feel like she was dying just yet.

She followed him inside where she took a seat and he poured her a drink. She could feel the poison spreading still further and took a sip to try to numb the pain.

"So love, what brings you to my fair city?"

"Sense of adventure?" She offered with a little laugh.

He chuckled. "Small town life getting a bit troublesome darling?"

"Just a bit," she mumbled into her glass. "So, tell me about New Orleans. Why here?"

And so he spoke: of his past history with the city, of his present troubles. He talked for quite some time, longer than she'd ever heard from him before, all the while, Caroline could feel herself spiraling.

Realizing she was sweltering beneath the jean jacket concealing the bite, she interrupted to make a quick excuse about getting some air. The second she stood up, however, the blackness crept into her vision and her legs refused to hold her up.

Klaus's arms were around her before she felt the hardwood floor beneath her.

"Caroline? Caroline, sweetheart, talk to me." His voice was frantic as he brushed her hair away from her face. He shifted his hold on her and his hand brushed the bite on her arm, causing a hiss of pain from her otherwise silent mouth. He laid her on the couch and deftly removed her jacket. The bite was small but deep and looked decidedly angry.

"Caroline, love, why didn't you say something?" He meant it as a rhetorical question and so was slightly surprised when she answered.

"You were so happy to see me. I didn't want you to think that it was the only reason I came."

"It wasn't?" He sounded thoroughly surprised.

"No," she croaked, "I was already on my way when I got bit."

Klaus slowly started piecing things together. "It's a full moon…how…" then it clicked. But he needed to hear it from her. His voice was a few shades darker when he spoke again. "Caroline, who bit you?"

She refused to look him in the eye and it was all the answer she'd give.

"I'll kill him," he growled.

She laid a weak hand on his shoulder. "Please don't. I took care of it."

Unable to speak through his fury, he simply pushed up the sleeve of his Henley, bit into his wrist, and quietly seethed while she drank. He continually ran the fingers of his unoccupied hand through her hair, allowing the motion to soothe then both.

He felt her move as she pulled away, the wound on his wrist already closing. He looked at her arm, to ensure that she was whole and perfect once more before he spoke; this time with that gentle tone that she so very much adored.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

She shifted, so that they were lying together on the couch — she on his chest, her hand over his heart, and his arms around her — and began her story.

_-Earlier that Day-_

Caroline double checked to be sure that she had everything packed and then carried the small load to her front door. Unfortunately Tyler was standing there, hand poised to knock. She sighed and opened the door.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"Care, I just…can I come in?"

She folded her arms and stood her ground. "No. Tell me what you're doing here so I can be on my way."

He finally noticed the bags next to the door.

"Where are you going?" He seemed appalled that she'd be making any kind of plans without him.

Her anger got the best of her. "I'm going to see someone who made the _right_ decision, Tyler. Someone who chose me over revenge."

He barked a derisive laugh and started pacing the porch. "Klaus?! Are you kidding me? You're going after that psychopath after everything he's done?"

"Yes Tyler! Because we've all done terrible things! And despite all that he still has some kind of humanity left. He wasn't born evil…his life has just been really screwed up and he's not all that great with handling disappointment from people he cares about. I understand him, I guess and I just honestly need to figure some things out. I'd really appreciate it if you would let me do that."

"So you need to figure them out in New Orleans? No, no, I forbid you from going anywhere near him." He stalked towards her.

She stood firm, her position defensive and ready to strike. "Forbid me?! Who are you to tell me what to do? Get out of my way Tyler or I swear I will make you."

She moved to push him aside; he grabbed her arm, yanked her outside, and shoved her against the wall. They flashed back and forth, alternating the upper hand, until Caroline caught him from behind in a headlock. She was contemplating snapping his neck so she could get away when she felt the sharpness of his teeth sinking into her arm.

Caroline shoved him away, but the damage was done. She could only stare at him in shock.

"Care…I…I'm sorry. It was just instinct. I-I don't…I'm sorry."

He took a step toward her and she held up her arm. "Don't. Don't come near me. Get out of here Tyler and don't ever, _ever_ let me see your face again."

_-Present Time-_

"And so I checked my pocket for my plane ticket and stormed off. Unfortunately, that means I left all my stuff behind." They both laughed lightly and then fell silent.

"Alright," Klaus spoke up, "I suppose I won't kill him, since living with your anger and hate is probably enough for him at this point."

Caroline laughed sleepily, "Probably."

"Why don't you get some sleep, love, you've had a bit of a rough day. Tomorrow, I'll show you everything there is to see in New Orleans."

"Hmm, sounds like a plan." She was quiet for some time before a muffled, "Thank you Klaus," reached his ears.

He smiled that special smile he held only for her, kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "You're welcome, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one is a bit of a continuation from the previous chapter. It's a bit long, sorry for that, but it just kind-of got away from me and developed a mind of its own. Enjoy!**

It had been a couple weeks since Caroline first arrived in New Orleans, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she hadn't come sooner. Fear of the unknown was a powerful deterrent for her, but it turned out that love, or rather the beginnings of love, was stronger still.

Yes, she had accepted it. She was totally and completely falling for Klaus. The one time super villain of Mystic falls had committed his greatest crime in stealing her heart almost without her even knowing it. When small town life became suffocating and Tyler just wasn't enough for her, she knew exactly where to go and who to turn to.

And so it was with a bright, genuine smile that she took Klaus's arm when he offered it and let him lead her along the streets of New Orleans for what could only be classified as a legitimate date. He informed her that he had the whole day planned out but fully insisted on keeping it a surprise. She didn't even put up a fight on it. He was practically giddy at the chance to take her out and his mood was greatly affecting hers. She couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled so much.

Turned out, Klaus was definitely a sap when it came to being romantic. His old world charm made even the most seemingly cliché things absolutely beautiful and perfect. For instance, a walk in the park became a grand historical tour, brilliantly commentated on by one who'd actually been there. She sipped on a lemonade while listening to his wildly spun tales of the "glory days" of New Orleans.

As they walked home from dinner that evening, they happened across some street musicians playing classic 20s tunes.

"Dance with me?" Klaus asked, that endearing puppy look on his face.

Caroline giggled and took his hand. She was ever a sucker for the puppy dog look, since its first appearance when he inquired the details of their "first" date to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Caroline let the music of the golden decade wash over her as she danced in the arms of her hybrid. It felt odd to think of him as her boyfriend, but in every sense of the word that's what he was. They may not have dated all that conventionally, but she didn't want to spend time with anyone else. She didn't want to dance with anyone else either. They matched each other step for step, enjoying the sweetness of the moment and the sheer bliss of each other's company.

Klaus, she mused, was everything that had been missing in her previous relationships. He was sure and solid; he challenged her every day, in ways that she'd never even thought of. He was experienced but so vulnerable. And still, one of the most important things about him for her was that he chose her first. He pursued her simply because she fascinated him and because he wanted to know everything there was to know about her, not to use her against someone else or because she'd helped him though a difficult transition. But because he really wanted her. It was a thought that she still found herself marveling at, and still made her smile.

Despite his joke that "getting a drink" was their thing, Caroline firmly believed that dancing was their thing. They always seemed to have their best moments when dancing was involved. It was no surprise to her when he brushed his lips across her ear to whisper to her.

"I'm not sure I told you love, but you look stunning tonight."

She smiled and ducked her head, still not quite used to the way he complimented her. She tilted her head back up to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for sharing so much with me. You'll never know how much it means to me"

He smiled; genuinely; something that seemed to happen a bit more frequently around her. "Any time, love."

The musicians decided to call it quits when they realized that the only ones still present most likely weren't even paying attention to the music anymore, both simply too lost in each other to really notice anything else. It was quite a while afterwards that either Klaus or Caroline acknowledged the silence, glanced around at the deserted street, and laughed.

They walked hand-in-hand down the street; back to what Caroline had quite easily began to call home, basking in the light and peace that surrounded them. It seemed only fitting that in the life that belonged to Caroline Forbes, any perfectly blissful moment was required to be short-lived.

Klaus yanked her to a halt, his head cocked just slightly, listening with hybrid senses that reached further than her own vampiric ones. Seconds later, she could hear it too: faint footsteps, growing in number as they inched closer. Klaus looked her in the eyes, wordlessly telling her to do what he said and he'd get her out of there. She nodded, trusting him as no one else ever had.

They came through every nook and cranny in the buildings that surrounded them; eyes set with anger and thirsting for blood. It was a pack of werewolves the likes of which Caroline had never seen and they encircled the area, their target clear. Caroline squeezed Klaus's hand as a spike of fear shot through her. Tyler was leading them. He was their alpha and they would die for him if necessary.

"Good to see you Tyler. Come for a friendly visit I see. You'll have to excuse my lack of hospitality; you see, I'm out with my lovely girlfriend, and I'd hate for this night to be ruined for her. Wouldn't you?"

"I don't give a crap, Klaus. You've been screwing up my life since the day I met you. I'm done running from you. We're here to make you pay."

Caroline was shaking, whether it was from fear or anger, she wasn't entirely sure at the moment. She knew Klaus could survive this; her confidence in his abilities never wavering. But her feelings for him couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt.

"Caroline," Tyler's voice pulled her from her frantic thoughts. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I still don't. Get out of here while you can. You have my word that no one will follow you."

There was a time when Tyler's voice could calm her nerves and soothe her soul. It was the realization of the fact that his offer did the very opposite that decided for her.

"No Tyler. You had my answer back in Mystic Falls. It hasn't changed. I came here to figure things out with Klaus and you know what? I've figured them out. I love him Tyler. So if you kill him, you're going to have to kill me too."

Both Tyler and Klaus wore near identical expressions of shock, the difference being that Tyler's was tinged with sorrow while Klaus's grew into a radiant smile.

The tears grew in Tyler's eyes as he looked at the girl he loved and knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he would never have her again. And so…he decided to go down fighting.

His voice was all at once dark and emotionless. "Kill them both."

Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm to get her attention. "Hide, call Elijah, he should be with Rebekah somewhere around here. If you ask, they will come. I'll hold them off. Fight only when you have to, please don't come back here. I'll be fine." He kissed her quickly. "Go!"

She flashed to a rooftop a few blocks away. Far enough away from prying werewolf noses but close enough to where she could see what was going on between the werewolves and her hybrid. Her fingers fumbled on her phone as she scrolled to Elijah's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Miss Forbes, to what do I owe the pleasure? Aren't you on a date with Niklaus?"

"Not now Elijah. Klaus is in trouble. T-tyler ambushed us with a pack of werewolves. Klaus told me to run and call you and Rebekah. Please, please you have to come help." Her words were broken up by harsh breaths and near sobs.

"We're on our way. Stay out of it Caroline. Niklaus can handle himself."

She tried, she really did. But less than a minute of watching Klaus fight off wave after wave of vicious werewolves had her tearing across rooftops faster than she had first gotten there. She ended up on the roof of a building directly above the melee. Deciding that just dropping in probably wouldn't really benefit anyone she instead broke chunks of concrete off of the low walls around her and started lobbing them at the heads of unsuspecting werewolves. To keep them guessing, she flashed to several surrounding rooftops and did the same. It may not have done much, but at the very least, it created enough chaos to make things a bit easier on Klaus.

Seeing the numbers somewhat thinned, she flashed through the crowd, breaking necks as she went, hoping that she could sneak up on them rather than be seen. The element of surprise was all she had. She chanced a moment to look for Klaus in the mayhem. He was still standing and fighting in full on hybrid mode, black eyes and golden irises and all. He was busy tearing through a group of five werewolves when she saw Tyler, of all people it had to be Tyler, sneaking up from the back.

Caroline knew she had a choice to make: Tyler or Klaus. It took her less than a second to choose and a couple more to intercept the stake that was aimed right Klaus's heart. She stuck her hand in between the stake and his back which was enough to halt its momentum and keep it from even touching Klaus. A hiss of pain and a smile: she succeeded. Tyler loosened his grip on the stake and stepped back, shocked at what he'd done, even more so at what Caroline had done. In that moment, Klaus, and now Elijah and Rebekah, finished dispatching the last of the pack. All were either incapacitated or dead.

Klaus looked to his siblings to thank them, but they were staring behind him at Tyler's flabbergasted expression and Caroline's still injured hand. Klaus followed their gaze and flashed to Caroline's side. He took her hand in his and gently but quickly removed the stake.

"How did this happen love?"

She watched the wound begin to heal before looking into Klaus's eyes. "He tried to stake you. I just didn't want you getting hurt." Her voice was quiet, her eyes welling with tears. Klaus wiped the tears from her eyes and cleaned the blood off her hand before turning his full attention on his wayward hybrid. Tyler's eyes were wide in panic, he had failed and now he was going to pay for that, surrounded by the Original family and his ex-girlfriend.

Caroline put her hand on Klaus's arm to stop him from approaching and she stepped forward instead. He let her go, but stayed close behind just in case.

"Tyler please, just get out of here. Never come back and you'll survive, I promise."

"Care, I-I can't do that. How can you expect me to be able to do that? After everything he did to me, you want me to just forget all about it and run away. I'm not gonna do that Caroline. I will not stop until he's dead."

Caroline sighed, that's how she figured this was going to go, but she had to try. "You don't have to forgive him Tyler, but killing him and the entire line of vampires that he sired, including me by the way, won't bring your mom back. I'm sorry if you can't accept that."

She stood right in front of him, not a foot away. "Please Tyler, just leave and put all of this behind you."

"I can't Caroline. I don't have anything else to live for if I don't see this through. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she said as she lunged forward and drove her hand into his chest. "I can't see anyone else die over some stupid revenge fantasy. I hope you find some kind of peace Tyler Lockwood, you at least deserve that." She yanked her hand back out, blood covered and gripping her ex-boyfriend's heart.

He fell to the ground, eyes still wide in shock but devoid of any light. Caroline dropped beside him, running her clean hand along his face and repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again. Klaus sat beside her and pried the heart out of her hand to lay it beside the fallen hybrid.

"Come, love, we'll give him a proper burial. Let's get you cleaned up first."

He wound his arm around her to guide her into standing and walking back home. He looked to Elijah and gestured toward the body: a silent request to pick him up and bring him home to be buried. Elijah complied without a word.

They walked in silence, she hardly paying attention to where she put her feet and he never letting her go. Caroline tried keeping her mind blank and her feelings numb to what she had done, but her compassion and empathy were strong and the guilt was leaking in anyway.

He sat her down on the couch where they'd had their first real intimate moment in New Orleans while he went to fetch a bowl of water and a cloth. When he came back, she sat simply staring at the blood on her hands. She couldn't get it out of her mind that her tiny, delicate hands had just ripped through someone's chest and ended their life. Not to mention that it was someone she knew and someone she had once loved deeply. She was broken out of her brooding when Klaus sat on the coffee table in front of her and took one of her hands in his own and began cleaning the blood off. She silently let him do it, allowing the repetitive motions attempt to soothe her fraying nerves.

Once clean and back to their pristine porcelain condition, Klaus sat the bowl aside and moved to sit beside Caroline on the couch, pulling her into his side to offer what comfort he could. He didn't expect her to speak for some time.

"You know, you cleaned all the blood off, but somehow they're still stained," she said softly, still staring at her hands.

Klaus took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him.

"I know you're hurting love, and I know what killing someone can do to a person, especially a person as attune to their feelings as you. I'm not going to tell you to just get over it, that time will pass and it will get easier, because for someone like you, taking a life will never be easy, and I pray that it will never become so for you. I don't want you to become as indifferent to it as I have. But if it helps, I do believe that you permitted Tyler mercy that he may have never gotten otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had killed him, he may have slipped into the next life full of rage and disappointment at having been bested by the man that essentially ruined his life. But you gave him several chances to run and in the end, you saved him from a lifetime of revenge, hatred, and bitterness. Perhaps now he will find the peace that has thus far eluded him in this life."

Caroline could feel some of the weight lifting off of her shoulders. She was resigned to feeling the guilt for this for quite a while, but she didn't have to let it completely take over her life. After all, she didn't just kill Tyler in cold blood; she was trying to save the man she loved. She sighed as she snuggled in closer to Klaus's side.

"You're being awfully nice about a guy who tried to kill you a couple of times."

"Bygones and all that, love. Besides, he was important to you and an important milestone in your life, I'll not cheat you out of your grief for him simply because we didn't particularly get along. And just because we tried to kill one another every now and then doesn't mean I didn't have some sort of respect for him. After all, he was my first hybrid and the first to break the sire bond. He had a great amount of strength for someone so young. And I always admire strength." He finished with a little smirk.

"You're all heart Klaus," she replied with a laugh.

He kissed her head and squeezed her tight, glad that she seemed to be coming back to herself.

"I should say this, I suppose. While I'm not entirely thrilled that you put yourself in danger, or that you were forced to do something that goes so far against your nature, I am exceedingly grateful for what you did for me. Thank you Caroline."

She looked up at him, his eyes shining and serious. She kissed him long and slow. "You're welcome."

The next day found the small group gathered around a grave in the backyard beneath a gigantic oak tree. The Originals remained silent; this was for Caroline. She said her last goodbyes to her first real love and placed two bouquets of flowers on the grave: one for Tyler and one for his mother. She didn't feel right not recognizing them both. She hoped with everything in her that Tyler was able to see her again somewhere on the other side.

She stood at the grave with Klaus by her side long after Elijah and Rebekah had returned inside. There was one last thing churning in her mind.

"How am I going to tell everyone back in Mystic Falls? Tyler was more than just my ex, he was their friend too. Should I go tell them in person?"

Klaus was silent for a moment as he contemplated the situation. On the one hand, he was legitimately concerned that if she left for Mystic Falls that she might not come back, but on the other, he knew this kind of news had to be given face to face.

"I think you should tell them yourself love. I could come with you, for moral support of course, but I'm not sure they would handle my presence very well in light of the situation."

"You're right, they do need to hear it directly from me and they definitely wouldn't like you being there. But I need you there. Will you come back with me to tell them?"

Klaus was taken aback at the request. He didn't expect to be invited along on her trip home.

"It will only be for a couple of days, promise. And we can even stay at your place, if it's still yours even, which I guess it is, I mean, why wouldn't it — ."

"Yes, Caroline," he said grabbing her shoulders to slow her down. "I will gladly go with you and we can stay wherever you like. Just so long as you can keep your friends from trying to kill me while we're there, I'll be perfectly content."

She laughed, "Well, I've already saved your life once, what's one more time?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was an unplanned chapter, but a reviewer mentioned something about wanting to see it and I found a way to work it into the theme. This will, however, be the last one to connect to previous chapters as I plan to make all the rest stand alone one-shots. On that note, following this chapter, it's entirely possible that chapters will be about episodes that happened earlier and/or will completely disregard my own work, so Tyler could very well be alive in the next chapter. These ideas are basically just things that have popped into my head in random order. Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy!**

Her nerves were getting the best of her as they crossed the Mystic Falls town line. When she left after her argument with Tyler, she fully intended on not coming back for quite a while. Her mom had understood her need to leave and she'd flat out refused to tell any of her friends in person, so her unplanned and entirely dramatic return would fully throw everyone. The only bit of consolation she had was in the unending support she received from Klaus. He was her rock in the storm and she wasn't sure if she could have even thought about doing this without him.

She was Caroline Forbes, she was strong. But that didn't mean that she always wanted to be. Sometimes it was nice to have someone hold her when she was upset and to be strong for her when all she wanted to do was collapse in on herself and never face the world again. As if sensing the tidal wave of emotion growing just beneath the surface, Klaus reached over and took her hand in his. He kept his eyes on the road but his concentration was elsewhere; rubbing slow circles over her knuckles and humming a low tune that he knew she liked. It was moments like this that reminded Caroline with stunning clarity of why exactly she'd left everything she knew to start a relationship with a thousand year old hybrid. He loved her and she loved him and that's all they needed really.

"Where are we going first, love?"

"My mom. She'll want to know I'm here and I really need to be the one to tell her the reason. She should be getting home now unless she has a big case or something."

He barely registered that she hadn't said 'my house' or 'home;' like she didn't belong here anymore and nothing here belonged to her. He almost smiled at the thought.

He parked in front of her house and shut the engine off, but she didn't budge from her seat.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

She was quiet, thinking. "No, I think I can handle it. But could you meet me upstairs later? I don't really want to try to sleep without you."

He was over the moon that she had come to rely on him when her strength waned. It was an experience he was fairly new to but it thrilled him all the more because of it.

"Of course love. I've grown rather accustomed to having you in my arms as well. I'm not sure I could even get a decent night's rest without you there."

She smiled a little. He was glad of the bit of light she still possessed, even in such a dark time.

"You'll survive this Caroline. And so will they. I can't promise that they will be understanding but they'll come around eventually. They love you, your mother loves you; and love allows us to put aside a great deal when it comes right down to it."

She smiled a bit bigger this time and wiped under her eyes at the unshed tears. He walked her to the door, his hand in hers the entire time.

"Call me if you need anything love, I'll be close." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She leaned into him for a moment, savoring the safety and peace she found there. "I love you too."

She waited until he was back in the car and driving off before she knocked on the front door, not wanting to freak her mom out by just walking in.

She could hear her mom slowly approaching the door to check and see who was there; and then she heard the moment realization set in when she picked up her pace and practically yanked the door off its hinges. Caroline grabbed her mom and hugged her as tightly as she could without hurting her.

"Honey, what are you doing back here? I thought you'd still be in New Orleans. Did that Klaus do something to you?" She flipped from caring-mom to overprotective-sheriff-mom in record time.

"No mom, it's not Klaus. He's been…well, he's been amazing actually. Can we go in and sit down? I have a lot to tell you."

Liz led her daughter inside, arm around her shoulders. They sat together on the couch and Liz took Caroline's hands in her own hoping to offer a bit of comfort.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Tyler's dead."

Her mouth was hanging open in shock, her eyes wide and shiny. Liz tried to ask how it had happened, but she just couldn't get the words out. So Caroline started talking and really didn't stop. In her anxiety and grief, she somehow found a way to distract herself from her emotions by focusing on the details of the night. She knew she'd have to reiterate the same story later for her friends, if she could still call them that.

Liz saw how deep the guilt ran within Caroline, her ever compassionate daughter. She did her best to simply comfort her. After all, Tyler didn't have any family left for her to inform. Liz's heart broke at the thought that the Lockwood line ended with Tyler's death; a fact she decided not to share with Caroline.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell everyone," Caroline spoke later, her head in her mother's lap and her eyes red and burning.

Liz ran her hand through her daughter's hair, much as she had when she was little and sought the security of her mother's touch.

"You'll tell them the truth. You'll be sincere in your grief. And if they find it in them to hate you for it, then they don't really know you as well as they thought. You can't change what happened, and neither can they. It's something that just needs to be accepted, moved past, no matter how painful. Your real friends will never truly leave you Caroline, I promise."

Caroline wanted to tell her mom all about New Orleans and the amazing time she was having with Klaus, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about something that made her so happy in light of everything. She excused herself to go to bed, texting Klaus on the way there to let him know he could join her. She walked into her room and was startled at the figure stretched out on her bed. When she saw who it was, she gently shut the door before whipping back around.

"Klaus!" She attempted to yell and whisper at the same time. "How long have you been here?"

"I never really left, love. I told you I'd be close. Didn't see much of a reason to lounge about elsewhere in this little town and I didn't particularly relish the off-chance of being seen. So I stowed away in your room and enjoyed being surrounded by you." He finished with that lovely soft smile that got him out of everything.

She sighed. "I'm too drained to be mad. Scoot over."

He obliged without a word and offered his arms to her as she climbed in. She was all talked out and he wasn't quite sure what to say. He just tried to make sure she was content for the moment because he knew what the next day would bring with it.

Unfortunately for Caroline, the next day did indeed arrive. She woke up, eyes still sore from her bout of crying the night before, and decided to take a shower and attempt to soothe her already racing thoughts and tense shoulders. She lightly kissed a sleeping Klaus on the forehead before gathering her things and heading to the bathroom.

Her mind was reeling with all the different ways her meeting with her friends could go wrong. Each scenario was more horrific than the last. By the time she was out of the shower and drying her hair, her nerves were entirely frayed. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with Klaus and never leave. She returned to her room, dressed and as ready as she could be to face the day. She opted out of wearing any make-up, knowing she would probably just cry it all off anyway.

Klaus was wide awake now, simply waiting for her.

"You sure about doing this love?"

She shrugged. "Not really, but I can't exactly put it off. I've been thinking though; I know they probably won't be thrilled about it, but would you please come with me to talk to them? I really need you there." Her voice was stronger than she thought it would be, but it still came out somewhat dry and cracked.

"Of course I will. Forget the Salvatores and their grudge. Besides, if things take a turn for the absolute worst, I would rather be there with you anyway. Would you like to have breakfast before we leave?"

"Ugh, no. I don't think I could eat anything anyway. I'll text everyone from mom's phone and have them meet at Salvatore mansion. I'd get too many questions if I contacted them from my phone. Gimme a sec to do that and we'll leave."

An hour and a half later found the Mystic Falls Scooby gang rounded up in the Salvatore living room, fully expecting a briefing about a grisly murder from Sheriff Forbes. When they answered the knock at the door, they got something entirely different.

"Hi Stefan." Caroline said in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Uh, Caroline…what are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"The good sheriff isn't coming, dear Stefan. You get my lovely Caroline and me instead." Klaus answered as he sauntered into the doorway.

"Oh good, it's Klaus. Didn't we get rid of you?" Damon spoke as he joined Stefan at the door.

"Ah Damon, you know you'd miss me far too much." Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her past the narrow-eyed Salvatores to join the rest of the group. "Caroline has called this meeting, I'm just here for moral support. You would do well to hear her out entirely before passing judgment or spouting off something that I might make you painfully regret."

Damon and Stefan rejoined the group in the living room, reluctantly obeying Klaus's subtle command.

"I believe you have the floor love," he stepped closer to her, "you can do this, I'm right here."

She nodded to acknowledge him and then looked up to face everyone head on.

"Right, so, the text I sent from mom's phone mentioned a murder in Mystic Falls. That obviously wasn't true. The murder was actually in New Orleans…and I'm the one who did it."

A long pause…and then—

Everyone started talking at once, every question growing louder with each person's level of disbelief.

"Enough!" Klaus yelled. "What did I say about hearing her out completely? I know it's difficult for you lot, but do please contain yourselves. I'd hate to upset Caroline anymore by ripping out someone's throat."

The room quieted down, but the tension was still thick with unanswered questions and accusatory glares.

Caroline cleared her throat and spoke again in a somewhat smaller voice.

"So, I have been in New Orleans with Klaus for the past few weeks…obviously. I got in an argument and then an actual fight with Tyler before I left and he ended biting me. He found out that I really did have feelings for Klaus and I was going to see him to sort them out."

Damon snorted and muttered, "Knew it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, but Caroline pointedly ignored him and kept on talking.

"Well, Klaus healed me and then we spent the rest of our time just…hanging around New Orleans. And it was great…amazing really. I loved every minute of it." She said this with a small smile at Klaus. He returned it and nodded for her to continue.

"One evening we went out and as we walked home, a pack of werewolves suddenly attacked us. It wasn't a full moon or anything, but still, there were a lot of them and they were strong. The worst part was…Tyler was leading them. I ran to call for help and Klaus was left to fight them by himself. When it was all over, Tyler was facing us alone. I gave him the choice to run and never look back, to forget me and forget Klaus. But he told me he couldn't do it and that he would never stop."

The room was silent. Elena had her hands over her mouth, shaking her head no. Bonnie's eyes were wide with unshed tears.

"Care…tell me you didn't." Matt said, his voice thick.

Caroline started crying all over again. She furiously wiped at the tears with shaking hands.

"I know saying I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. But I had to. He was going to kill Klaus and me, and by extension almost every one of you here. I don't expect forgiveness, but I do hope you can understand."

Klaus reached out and took her hand in his, trying his best to be her lifeline. She couldn't take the looks on their faces any longer and dove into Klaus's arms to bury her face in his neck, wishing for all the world that she hadn't been the cause of so much pain for the people she loved.

He held her tight, one hand stroking her hair while he whispered to her, "Shh, love, I'm here, I'm here."

He glanced up, knowing at least he could expect some amount of levelheadedness from the Salvatores. "We'll be just outside. Come and get us if you have something to say. Think on all you've heard and think twice before ostracizing someone who's been nothing but a friend to each of you, even sometimes when you didn't always deserve it." With that, Klaus scooped Caroline up and flashed out the front door, doing his best to be well out of easy hearing distance but at least within earshot.

Klaus settled them down against a large oak and kept Caroline cradled close to him. He could feel his heart shattering for her. All the grief and guilt she'd felt over what happened was finally being let loose in every sob wrenched from her body. He knew no words of comfort would ease her pain and so he simply held her tight and let her cry.

She finally cried herself dry but it was still quite a while longer before she was able to speak. When she did, her voice was barely audible and like spun sugar in its fragility.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive me?"

Klaus thought a moment, knowing the damage he could do if he said the wrong thing, seeing as how he wasn't the biggest fan of her friends.

"If I know anything about those idiots," she smacked him lightly on the chest for that one, "it's that they're irritatingly moral. There's no doubt in my mind that they will forgive you Caroline, but unfortunately, their level of morality is slightly skewed; they will most likely take their time in forgiving you. Seeing as each of them somehow maintains their own self-righteousness despite the fact that the only remotely innocent one is the quarterback."

She laughed a bit at that, agreeing that Matt Donovan was indeed the only one who could claim that.

"My point is, love, don't take it too hard if they don't forgive you right away. Personally, I don't think you need their forgiveness, but I do understand that you still want them in your life, and so I will endeavor not to rip anyone to shreds should they attempt to lecture you about killing someone in defense of your own life."

"Well, I do appreciate your restraint. But don't forget, that was in defense of your life too. Even if mine wasn't on the line, I would do it all over again."

Klaus was stunned into silence. Caroline felt his body stiffen.

"Klaus?"

"Y-you would go through all of this grief…all of this pain again…for me?"

She turned fully to face him and cradled his stricken face in her hands.

"Of course I would. I love you Klaus. I would do pretty much anything for you, don't you know that?"

His eyes were soft, and just the tiniest bit wet when he responded to her.

"You are a marvelous woman Caroline. I only wish there was a way for me to show you that you mean just as much to me."

"Trust me when I say that you being here with me, through this entire mess, not to mention surrounded by people who pretty much despise you…"

"Thanks love," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda true. But still, you're here with me through all of that…and it means everything to me."

She smiled at him, as brightly as she ever had, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Their moment was broken when the least irritating Salvatore approached them and loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. They lightly kissed once more before turning their gazes to Stefan.

"If you two are ready, everyone would like to talk to you." He smirked a little as he walked away, secretly happy that they had found something so special in each other.

Caroline stood and offered Klaus her hand to pull himself up on, which he then interlaced with his own. They walked leisurely behind Stefan, not all too eager to face the group judge-y stare.

To everyone's surprise, Caroline and Klaus walked into the mansion hands swinging together and small smiles on their faces.

"Okay, I'll say it. This is weird," Damon quipped.

Caroline leveled her gaze at him, but didn't lose her smile. "Get over it Damon, you won't have to deal with it for long. So, everyone come to a conclusion then?"

Elena stood up, the appointed spokesperson it would seem.

"Yeah, we have. We understand why you did it Caroline. You were fighting for your life…"

"And to protect someone you love," Stefan interrupted. That earned him a couple glares.

"Uh, right," Elena attempted to continue, "it's just…you killed someone Caroline…and not just some stranger. You killed Tyler. And I think it's going to take a little while for us to forgive that."

Klaus coughed to hide the chuckle that he could feel bubbling up. Caroline glanced at him with a smirk of her own. He was just _so_ smart.

"I figured as much. Well, I told you what I came here to tell you. We had a small service for Tyler back in New Orleans; he's buried there under a tree behind our home, in case any of you wanted to…say goodbye or whatever." Caroline said, offering what solace she could.

She turned to Klaus, "You ready to go?"

Before he could answer, Elena spoke up again.

"Wait, you're not staying?"

"Uh, no. I don't really have much of a reason to anymore. You all are welcome to visit;" she heard Klaus growl a bit at that, "But, um, call first."

With that, she dragged her hybrid out the door and away from the people she used to consider her world.

Half way to the car, Stefan called out to them.

"Caroline, wait!" He jogged up to them, knowing that they wanted out of there as quickly as possible.

"Just so you know, not everyone is taking their time to forgive you. Personally, I don't think you need forgiven. I get why you did it and I also know how much pain you're in because of it. Damon feels the same way; he just won't come out and say it around Elena. I can't really speak for anyone else though."

Caroline stepped forward and hugged Stefan. "Thank you."

He hugged her tightly in return, then pulled her back to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. He let her go back to Klaus, but he wasn't quite finished yet.

"Klaus, I'd threaten you to make sure you take care of her, but I know you won't take me seriously. So just…take care of her, okay?"

Klaus reached out his right hand in a small gesture of friendship and respect. Stefan grasped it and shook it.

"With every ounce of strength and ability I possess, I will be sure that she is taken care of…rippah," Klaus said with a little smirk.

Stefan shook his head and turned around to walk back inside, glancing back once to catch the two lovebirds full on smiling at each other as they got into their car and left.

Caroline visibly crumpled a bit as they drove away.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get back home," she moaned, her head tilted back against the headrest.

"Neither can I love."

Caroline peeked out at him through one eye, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. I'm just pleased to hear you refer to New Orleans as home."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, it's home. I've lived my entire life in Mystic Falls, and I always felt like my friends, my mom, were home. But New Orleans is different. I actually feel like I belong there. And that's not to mention all the people that have just welcomed me in."

"People?"

"Yes people. I've made some new friends. And I suppose having a wonderful, sexy boyfriend helps a bit too."

"Hmm, perhaps a bit," he replied with a conceited chuckle. "And who are all these new friends you have? You know I have to meet them, just to make sure we won't have any problems or anything."

"Right, well you're not allowed to go around killing, maiming, or viciously threatening them either. You have to be nice!"

"I can be nice!" He only sounded slightly offended. "Can I threaten them a little? Just a little bit?"

"Ugh, you're insufferable."

"Yes, but you love me anyway," he flashed her his best charming smile.

"Yes I do…but that's beside the point!"

They continued their bickering as they drove back to New Orleans, away from her past and toward their future.

**A/N: Sorry for the somewhat cheesy ending and for the length of this chapter. The story got away from me a bit and then I couldn't find a good place to end it. But thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
